


between shooting stars and satellites

by hubcaphalo



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubcaphalo/pseuds/hubcaphalo
Summary: The Rowdies drive late into the night, following Amanda's visions





	between shooting stars and satellites

The cool night air rolled over Amanda’s pale, tired face as she perched her head on the edge of the open window. The van rumbled and swayed reassuringly beneath her as she sat curled in the passenger seat. She squinted out into the darkness, trying to discern shapes, landmarks, signs, anything to indicate location or direction, but the country road had no lights, and it was late.

Martin was at the wheel, staring steadily out at the road ahead, sneaking only quick sidelong glances at their Drummergirl. Amanda’s latest pararibulitis attack had hit hard and swift, and though the scrappy punk would never admit it, seemed to take more out of her than usual.

Beast and the other boys were piled in the back, where she could hear the sound of soft snores and mumbled sleep talk. After a long day tearing up a junkyard, followed by feasting on Amanda’s attack, the steady rocking of the van on the road lulled them right to sleep. 

The leather seat creaked as Amanda finally shifted, stretching out her legs and setting her feet on the dash. Martin seemed to let out a sigh of relief at the sign of life, and his co-pilot turned her dark eyes on him, raising an eyebrow in question. 

“Seemed like a bad one.”

“Wasn’t great.”

"Better?"

"Getting there."

They fell back into comfortable silence, Amanda’s eyes drifting up to the night sky. She caught sight of a shooting star, closed her eyes and smiled. A year ago, she would have had so many wishes to make. A cure for pararibulitis. Friends. The ability to leave the house. A purpose. A bitchin’ undercut. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the pile of Rowdies behind her, then at the man next to her. 

“What’re you smilin’ at, lookin’ so googly-eyed?” Martin's eyes followed her hand as Amanda pointed at the sky.

"Shooting star."

“Movin’ kinda slow, sure it’s not a plane?” Amanda laughed and shrugged as Martin peered up through the windshield, scratching his beard. “Don’t matter anyway. Don’t need anything but what we already got right here.”

“Now who’s getting googly-eyed?” she teased, as she reached over and tugged on the edge of his vest.

Still, Martin giving voice to Amanda’s exact sentiments made her feel like her heart was glowing so brightly it must be visible through her jacket. She’d never had such a whole and complete love in her life before she met the Rowdies. And nothing, not secret government agencies, not alternate fairytale dimensions, could keep them apart.

Martin shrugged, pulling a cigarette from his vest pocket, the glow of the zippo lighting up his pleased smile. Amanda couldn’t literally sniff out emotions, like the boys, but even she could feel the contentment radiating from every occupant of the van.  

They rolled to a stop as they reached an intersection.  Martin looked at Amanda, awaiting direction. She looked first one way, then the other, then closed her eyes, trying to remember something from her vision that might guide them.  Eyes popping open, she reached over and flicked the turn signal without a word, and Martin cranked the wheel to follow.

Amanda’s feet perched back on the dashboard, she leaned her head once more against the edge of the door, closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of damp earth and evergreen trees.  They didn’t know exactly where they were going, but they were going, and that was good enough.

 

_inspired by:[Passenger Seat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0Iv4onsrIE)_


End file.
